Memoria Fotográfica
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO] [Genderbend]. Y era una de esas veces en las que deseaba no tener esa maldita memoria fotográfica. [Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Memoria Fotográfica.

 **Personajes:** [Fem] Miguel Ángel y [Male] Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** Shiniagelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos-Genderbend. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, General, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 920.

 **Nota:** Idea aparecida (?) luego de recordar que Mikey tenía una _memoria_ _fotográfica_. Pero como no quería hacerlo tan simple, decidí hacerlo con los _Genderbend_ :v

* * *

 **Summary:** Y era una de esas veces en las que deseaba no tener esa maldita memoria fotográfica.

* * *

 _ **Memoria Fotográfica**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Chicas, ya traje la pizza! —Exclamó alegremente la muchacha rubia mientras entraba a la guarida con una gran cantidad de cajas de pizza. Pronto sus hermanas aparecieron y se las sacaron—. ¡Oigan! —se quejó haciendo pucheros de molestia.

—Vaya que fue buena idea convertirte en humana, Mary. —Comentó Donatella mientras le daba un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza.

—Sí, ahora nos puedes traer las pizzas cuando queramos. —Bromeó Rafaela con malicia, y la rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Guárdenme un poco a mí también! —pidió tratando de lanzarse sobre una de las cajas, pero Lea la detuvo enseguida, agarrando su pizza enseguida.

—Antes ve a cambiarte de ropa, o esta que tienes tan linda se ensuciará. —Ordenó, haciéndole recordar a María Ángela que todavía tenía puesto el vestido tan bonito que le había regalado Kasey, y que, según la jugadora de hockey, jamás usaría en su vida.

Bufó con cierta molestia, pero decidió hacer caso. Hasta que notó por fin a Kai detrás de Lea.

—Ah, hola, Kai —saludó amigablemente, olvidando por completo el hecho de que estaba enojada con Lea. El castaño le devolvió el saludo—. No te había visto, perdón.

—Ve-a-cambiarte. —Reclamó una vez más Leonarda, mirando fijamente a la menor. Ella se encogió ligeramente de miedo y corrió a su habitación a buscar alguna otra ropa que le sirviera.

 _ **. . .**_

Mary no era del tipo de chica que le importara mucho su atuendo. Si era por ella, andaría todo el día en piyama **–y su piyama constaba en una camisa larga y unos shorts holgados, además de unas medias desiguales–**. Pero como Lea era exigente en cuanto a forma de vestir, siempre tendría que, al menos, llevar algo más _pasable_.

Finalmente encontró su suéter favorito y unos shorts verdes con muchos bolsillos **–y es que ella amaba guardar cosas en sus bolsillos–**. Entonces rápidamente se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

Y al entrar **–sin tocar por supuesto, ya que estaba demasiado apurada–** se encontró con algo que la dejó completamente de piedra en su lugar.

Y es que ahí estaba Shinigami, prácticamente quitándose la ropa de ninja que siempre lo veía usar. Obviamente él no la había notado para nada mientras se desvestía, por ello mismo la rubia apenas podía parpadear.

Pero una vez reaccionando, salió sigilosamente pero _a toda bala_ del baño.

Se encerró en su habitación, y allí mismo se cambió, mientras sentía su cara completa arder de la vergüenza. Y para colmo, simplemente no podía olvidar la imagen que había visto.

Era en esos momentos donde deseaba no tener la memoria fotográfica de la que tanto alardeaba. Y era una de esas veces en las que deseaba no tener esa maldita memoria fotográfica. Ya que en ese momento, no podía dejar de recordar con todo detalle la escena que había visto sin querer.

Así mismo, fue a la sala, apenas pudiendo soltar palabra o calmar su sonrojo. Se sentó en el sofá, y agradeció el hecho de que todos estuvieran entretenidos en sus cosas como para que no le preguntaran porqué estaba tan extraña **–porque se sentía incapaz de ocultarlo, y sabía que si le preguntaran soltaría todo con un grito que se oiría hasta china–**.

Comió la pizza que le había guardado Lea, pero extrañamente esta sabía raro, no parecía saber a pizza, ni siquiera sabía qué sabor tenía.

—Hola, María Ángela.

Y solo con esa conocida voz se lanzó de golpe al suelo, como un soldado que se oculta de algún fuego enemigo. Shinigami la miró de manera extraña, y ella quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Torpe pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse de pie, y le sonrió amigable como siempre. Y al mirarlo detenidamente por segundos, revivió todas esas imágenes con él sin camisa.

—¡Ah, mierda! —Gritó de pronto sujetándose la cabeza. Todos los demás la miraron, confundidos ante tal grito **–y también algo impresionados, ya que ella no era de decir groserías nunca–**. La pobre ojiceleste se encogió en su lugar—. ¡Lo siento, ¿sí?! ¡Debí tocar y no lo hice por idiota! ¡Ahora _no puedo_ sacarte de mi cabeza! —soltó rápidamente con el pulso a mil, y luego de eso salió corriendo a esconderse a su cuarto, dejando a todos atónitos, y más al pelinegro, quien apenas y procesaba lo que ella había dicho.

¿Cómo que debió tocar la puerta?

Y estaba claro para Mary que jamás olvidaría esa escena, gracias a su maldita memoria fotográfica. Por ello mismo se encontraba debajo de su manta abrazando sus piernas y repitiendo silenciosamente que era una chica mala.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
